


Kindred

by SavvyRose (LevisJam)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, During Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oops, Past Abuse, Prisoner of War, Recovery, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevisJam/pseuds/SavvyRose
Summary: It's much easier to pick up the broken pieces with an extra set of hands.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/My Unit | Byleth, Byleth/Ashe
Kudos: 34





	Kindred

**Author's Note:**

> M!Byleth needs more love, Ashe needs to be corrupted for the sake of balance. "Perfectly balanced, as all things should be"- Baby Yoda

It was always believed, that a flower was eternal. Blooming as winter flourished into spring, bearing fruit and seeds that would fly far through the Fodlan winds. Overseas, to new lands. Cultivating, spreading life throughout the world. 

Now sentenced to darkness, devoid of warmth. Growing weaker as the days became months.

The purest white rose, softer than silk and beautiful as the rising sun. 

Captured.

Tortured.

Deprived.

Neglected.

His skin, pale and taught over his frail body. 6 months, he was buried under the bridge. A prisoner of war to the empire.

Remaining silent as though he were mute, confining himself to his room. Shut from the world, away from prying eyes. Hiding from hope.

Being cold for so many moons, warmth is no less than a blessing.

He ventured to the sauna in the darkest hours, a dagger strapped to his leg even when alone. Always donning a heavy coat, the hood drawn over his face, the sleeves much too long. Even still, he shivered.

Reading books as though they were scripture, in a candlelit room till dawn. The curtains drawn shut, a barricade lock hammered into the door. With no spare key, with no access from the outside. Guarding himself from not just enemies, but anyone brave enough to venture close.

Spending days in the safety of his bed, winter quilts strewn about.

The door remained locked for one month. 

He ventured out one night, in search of more reading material. Cloaked in shadows, relying on his senses to guide him through the dark of the night. Not a single thud from his footsteps, his breathe silent and his movements quick.

"Ashe..?"

His best efforts weren't enough to ward off the demigod, commonly lurking through the halls in the darkest hours.

He drew a sharp breathe, pinning himself against the cold wall.

A hand so warm from a kindred spirit, cupped around his cheek. The ocean glow in his others eyes, luminated by the flickering lantern.

He trembled at the touch. 

Delicate fingers tilted his chin upwards, a gesture so soft. So kind.

"I'm... relieved, to see you out of your room." Byleth whispered, thick with guilt.

Immobilizing fear overtook him, pulling the two to their knees. His touch became ice, blistering against his skin.

"Still radiant as ever.." The older breathed, drawing his hand back. "But I can't see through to you with your eyes so saddened. Oh, don't cry.."

His body so strained, lacking the strength to keep his own head up. Falling forward into such a soothing embrace, enveloped in arms so strong.

"Curse the gods above and the devil below, for letting this happen and doing nothing to end it.." 

"I'll be ok.." Ashe mumbled with uncertainty, looking past the other into the dark hallway. 

"You were off to the library, I assume. May I accompany you?" Byleth inquired, tilting his head to the side.

Ashe nodded, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet and steadied as they walked. Without a care, without a reason to rush. 

He left the others aid as they entered the vast room, drawn towards books of history and mythology.

"It's unlike you, to show interest in anything without fiction." Byleth commented, seated at a table with his head propped up by his hand.

"There is no place for hope, in a world such as our own." Ashe whispered, tracing his finger over the dusted spines. All handwritten, in floral ink. On parchment worth more than the clothes off his back. Those dreary thoughts strung about, like clouds on a rainy day. Drowning him in his empty consciousness.

~

"Allow me to walk you to your quarters. It's much too late for you to walk alone."

He wanted to run. Rip away, and flee into the dark. Away from the world that loved him so.

His desires won over him, tucked into the warmth of Byleths cape and led into the night.

The chilling winds swept away any bit of strength left. His graceful footwork had abandoned him, leaving him to trip along until he was pulled into Byleths strong embrace. An arm tucked behind his back, and another supporting his legs. 

He submitted, turning to huddle against the others warmth. The hold on his form tightened, his head carefully tucked into the crook of Byleths neck.

Having been refused human contact and kept in confinement for so long, to suddenly be worried for and cared about, he was overwhelmed.

Byleth entered his room, setting Ashe on the edge of his bed when he felt himself dissociate.

Afraid to lose the warmth. Afraid to find himself alone.

"N-no.." He choked, tears brimming in his eyes. Threatening to spill over, and flow like rivers.

Byleths expression softened, he seated himself next to Ashe and pulled him close.

The loving embrace, the others head resting against his own. 

Ashe finally caved, crying with the force of someone vomiting on all fours. 

Floral, and fading. 

"D-dont let me go, don't let me g-go.." He sobbed, over and over. 

"You are safe, you are home. I am here, and I'm not going anywhere." Byleth hummed, stroking his hair and rocking him in his arms. He scooted back until they were against the wall, tucking the broken boy in his hold. 

Ashe fell limp into the other, closing his eyes and trying to still himself. He held back sobs that threatened to rip themselves from his throat, unable to breathe.

Byleth turned the boy to face him, looking him over with sorrowful eyes.

"The worst possible thing you could do, is to try containing emotions that you have yet to even understand." He whispered gently, wiping tears from Ashe's sunken cheeks with the back of his hand. "I speak from what I've come to learn. When a crack forms in a foundation, what does that signify? Weakness, that if ignored, will continue to deteriorate. You must stop every task and focus on rebuilding, on recovery.."

The night fell silent, as if holding vigil for the broken boy. The crickets kept quiet, the wind lessened to a breeze. The bitter cold festered as the grounds froze over.

"Scars, even here.." Byleth sighed, running his fingers over the marks on his hands. He frowned, noting one that trailed upwards into his sleeve, etched from the top of his wrist. He pushed the boys sleeve to his elbow.

Eerie moonlight filtered from a break in the curtains

To behold such a scene

A scene so tragic

Not a single soul could turn away from.

He looked as he did the day he was found

Not a man but a slave

A victim, a mere prisoner

Beaten like a dog, whipped into submission

A canvas painted black and blue

Cut in two, by a slash of red.

"It's.. horrific. I know." Ashe breathed, turning away from the intensifying gaze.

Byleth smiled bitterly, locking hands with the frail boy.

"A diamond holds it's value, even after a few scuffs and scratches. A treasure such as yourself will always be priceless, no matter what the outside reflects. It's the sentiment, it's what's in your heart that matters most.." 

That hand brought to his cheek, a soft kiss pressed against his palm.

"So many stories, so many words I couldn't bear to hear.." He murmured, tracing a finger over colorful scars and fading bruises. 

Tears like stained glass glimmered in his eyes, a verdant world so gorgeous.

"These wounds must keep you up all night.."

He fixed his gaze to his lap, pulling a quilt over his shoulders

"The night is when they came to visit. Bringing chains, knives, sewing needles and more. Demanding our position and status, threatening to spill blood if I refused to spill secrets. And I held my tongue. I held my tongue even when the tips of their blades were sheathed into my body." Ashe muttered, bitterness growing thicker with every word. He emerged from the blankets he'd buried himself in, standing to face the older. Tearing away his tunic and undershirt to reveal the extent of his torture. 

"Even when they ripped the nails from my fingers, even when they cut at the skin between them. Rubbing my wounds with salt, forcing me to lick them clean.." 

The memories flooded his mind, obscuring his consciousness.

The dying candle to his left

Curled up tight under a tattered sheet

Wrinkled, and streaked with blood

Shaking and shivering, from the tears and the cold

Scratching and clawing, for any sort of release. 

Biting himself to muffle the screams and break the skin

So parched, he drank his own blood

Digging his nails into his wrist, ripping away skin 

The burning pain wasn't enough

Rubbing his open wound against the stone floor, against the chains on his ankles

Plummeting into a deep episode of panic, punching and kicking at himself-

Byleth pulled the boys hands from his arms, a series of scratches brimmed with red and a few with blood so quickly. Guiding him to sit in his lap, wrapping the boys legs around his waist

"Ashe, your alright. Listen to me dearest, your safe here with me. I'll not allow you to ever again step in harm's way, I promise I'll protect you even at the cost of my own life. Whatever it takes, I'll do anything to keep you safe.." He ended in whisper, cupping his face with gloved hands

"What am I?" He whispered, defeated. "Am I just another broken soul, destined to die from an untimely suicide? Is there hope for me? Tell me Byleth, please be honest and tell me the truth.."

Only a single teardrop fell in that moment. From heaven's ocean eyes, from the one who's heart would never beat. From the one who never learned to succumb to weakness, from the one who loved him more than he'd ever know. 

"There is a place in the stars for the ones like you. But it's much too early to leave, so much has yet to be done. So I offer you a place in my heart, until the night we can leave together as one."

Arms around the others waist, holding tight as they relished in a kindred love. Swaying side to side, to the beat of a single heart Joining together as one, a single soul. He moved a hand to gather Ashes silver streaks, running his fingers through threads worth more than gold. 

"Byleth, your so w-warm.." The shorter whispered, nuzzling the side of his face into the others chest. Returning the embrace with a new-found strength.

A smile so bright, the morning sun peaking above the distant horizon. 

And another tear fell from the sparkling blue. Followed by another, a few more, and a soft smile of contempt.

"The sun will always rise again, as there will always be another day to rewrite yourself. I ask you to put aside your schedule and stay with me, I've missed your smiles and your kisses.."

"Of course.." Ashe breathed, closing his eyes. "This day here, and every day that follows after. Until we're called home to the stars, where we can spend eternity in each others arms."


End file.
